


Love You Always

by QueenCommander



Series: Cecilos Week 2017 [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Week 2017, Day 7, Fluff, I couldn't decide which prompt so I did both!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plus an extra just cause, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: For Cecilos Week 2017, Day 7: Proposal/Wedding. I chose both, cause I want to and I like to suffer apparently. Enjoy.





	

Cecil sighed softly as he stared at the static on the tv. He'd been trying for several days not to propose to Carlos, his boyfriend, but to no avail. The other man just simply didn't seem to care for all his advances. Cecil had left so many proposals to Carlos, but the scientist said nothing. Accepted nothing.

Cecil's attempts included, but not limited to, were: leaving a jar of peanut butter on Carlos's nightstand, handfuls of candy in his lab coat, a snake in his shoes(non-poisonous as not to cause harm if Carlos didn't notice), and his latest attempt, replacing everything in Carlos's wallet with playing cards.

Cecil rested his elbow on the couch arm and his chin on his palm. Did Carlos just not want to get married? He was so enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Carlos sit beside him until the man pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey honey-bun. How was your day?" Carlos asked, a little bit giddier than his usual calm demeanor.

Cecil just shrugged in response. "Okay I guess."

Carlos watched Cecil for a moment before taking Cecil's free hand in his. "Ceec, there's something I want to say."

Cecil turned his head to give Carlos his attention. "Yes?"

Carlos smiled softly. "Cecil, you're the most important person in my life. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you. I mean, scientifically speaking, it would be different, but I certainly can't imagine it for myself. And no matter what, I'll always love you and you alone."

Cecil blinked and then smiled lightly. "Carlos, I'm not sad. I don't need a pep talk."

Carlos furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? I'm- Ohhhh... I forgot the other part."

Carlos stood and began searching his pockets. "Where did I- Ah, there it is." He pulled a ring from his lab coat pocket as he got down on one knee in front of Cecil. "So? Will you?"

It was now Cecil's turn to be confused. "Carlos, what are you doing?"

Carlos just smiled. "I'm proposing sugarplum!"

Cecil's eyes started to tear up as he hugged Carlos. "I've been trying to do that all month!"

Carlos laughed and hugged Cecil back. Cecil's odd behavior made sense now. "Can I have the stuff from my wallet back then? I can't buy groceries with out my money Ceec."

Cecil laughed. "Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos took Cecil's hands in his as he stood across from his fiancé at the alter. He smiled softly, excited that they could finally be wed. He wasn't playing much attention to what Dana, who took care of weddings as she was ordained, and missed his que.

"Carlos," Dana whispered quietly.

"O-oh!" Carlos blushed softly. "Cecil, with this ring, I promise to care, love, and live the rest of my life with you, and you alone. In sickness and health. Life and death. I will love you always."

Cecil couldn't help but tear up a little, but he managed to get out his own vows. "Carlos, with this ring, I promise to never leave your side. To support you in whatever experiment you may be doing. To be by your side whatever may come. In life and death. I will love you always."

Carlos smiled and kissed Cecil softly, cheers from their guests being drowned out as he did so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cecil adjusted the papers in front of him on his desk. "And now, for Corrections. Earlier today we reported that there were poisonous four foot tall spiders loose in local schools. That was incorrect. There are poisonous four foot spiders in local _Dessert Bluff_ schools. Our school children are in no danger. Please return them to their classrooms. _Immediately_. This has been corrections."

Cecil set the paper he had read off to the side as he picked up his phone. "Listeners, it appears that Carlos has sent me an email. Maybe he's discovered something?"

Cecil opened the email and began to read through it. "Let's see, Cecil, first off, happy anniversary h-honey bunny..." Cecil cleared his throat, he wasn't embarrassed by the name, it was simply odd saying it out loud. "I'm happy to have been married to you for all these years. Aww, Carlos, that's so sweet. I'm happy too. Let's see... I have special day planned for us when you get home I'm going to... Oh um... Just skip that part there... Ah, here we go. I took CeCe to the mall today to pick out a gift, and she picked out her own for you. I also have an extra special surprise for you. Oh, and he's sent a photo. Uh... Looks like it says... Cute fuzzy surprise? Huh. Well, I'm sure it's cute. Oh! Oh my! How _adorable_! Listeners, Carlos has bought CeCe the most _adorable_ spiderwolf onesie! Oh, it looks like Carlos has sent me a text. Please come help. CeCe has climbed the wall with the legs on the onesie. I can't get her down." Cecil cracked a smile. "Well listeners. It seems that this is a good time to end the show. Our crisis has been averted, and moved to another town, that we do not care about. Stay tuned for the sound of cats fighting and an old man shouting at the sky. And as always, good night Night Vale, good night."


End file.
